Harry Potter and the Aria
by a-darkened-romance
Summary: Repost For the sake of protecting Hogwarts, McGonagall invites the students of Fairwood, a school in America, to stay for the year. However, Fairwood is nothing like Hogwarts, it a school for Magial Creatures, and the students visiting just so happen to b


-1Disclaimer: I only own the students of Fairwood Academy. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling (and I guess the WB, since they make the movies --)

Note: There aren't as many students in the Fairwood group as there are in Hogwarts, but still quite a few so don't be surprised if not every student gets a description, let alone an introduction.

Harry Potter and the Aria

By: A Darkened Romance

Prologue: New Breed

_"Harry…Harry…" Harry Potter, the boy who lived, spun in all sorts of directions, trying in vain to identify his surroundings. Everything was a blur to him, just a grey fog. Someone was calling him, coming closer to him. He couldn't see them, only hear them and…and feel them. _

_"W-who's there? Show yourself!" He cried into the oblivion, touching his forehead as his scar began to burn._

_"Harry…find me…find me…" The voice was much clearer now, and seemed to be singing his name, which scared the young man. It was almost demonic now, a mix of both male and female. Maybe it was both, two voices….but such unison…it could only be one. The mist began to spin around Harry, faster and faster as shapes and images zoomed by, so fast that Harry could swear they were molding into whole, still objects._

_"Harry…find me…" they sang_

_'There!' Harry's mind screamed. In the motion of everything, a lone figure, features; hair, skin, everything, black as ink, as death itself, stepped closer to him. He couldn't make out any facial features, but he could tell that they were reaching for him, arms outstretched. "Who are you!" He shouted. At the sound of his voice, the scenery collapsed into darkness. The figure's arms dropped, and golden eyes snapped open in a feral glare. It's mouth opened wide and a piercing shriek emitted from the blackness of it throat. Clutching his ears, Harry fell to his knees, jerking back and forth, side to side, all the while, shouting "Who are you! who are you!"_

"Harry….?"

"Who are you…who are you…"

"Harry? Harry, wake up!"

"Who are you!" Harry shot up, nearly knocking Hermoine over, and causing Ron to jump back and bump his head against the wall of the compartment. They both gave him startled looks as he rubbed his forehead, right where his scar was.

"Harry, it's alright, you were dreaming. It's alright!" the girl wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug. Harry just stared blankly past her. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. His mind reeled at the memory of the dream, how nothing seemed to link up, it baffled him.

"What was it, Harry? Was it…You-Know-Who?" Ron asked cautiously, slightly frightened of the response he may receive. But, much to both his and Hermoine's relief, Harry simply shook his head.

"I don't know what it was, Ron. It was like I was standing in the middle of nowhere, there was just this fog…and then…everything started spinning before…it went black. And there was someone there…and they kept calling me."

"Who was it?" Hermoine asked, looking more and more concerned.

"I-I don't know. I couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman. They were just…there." Ron and Hermoine looked at each other as Harry gazed out the window, seemingly dazed.

"Well, I woke you up to tell you that you should probably get dressed, we're almost at Hogwarts." Hermoine explained, standing and backing away to give Harry room. The raven haired boy just nodded and stood up.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Great Hall

The whole of Hogwarts stood before the new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, who stood gloriously, her head held high, and her eyes shimmering as her predecessor's once had.

"Students, please, I have an announcement to make." The entire hall quieted down at the sound of her voice/ "I have both good and bad news to share with you all. The bad news, as you all may have heard from your peers, is that Hogwarts may not be the safe haven it once was. There is word that there are meetings, held by death eaters, taking place as nearby as Godric's Hollow. Now, know that these will not restrict Hogwart's students from attending Hogsmede on it's normal basis, however, our time spent there will be cut short." The students groaned. "Now, now. It's alright. Now, for the good news, what to do in your time in Hogsmede are now the worst of your concerns, seeing as a school from America, Fairwood Academy, has graciously sent its students, along with their headmistress, Miss Audrey Blythe, to offer protection for our own."

At once, the doors of the Great Hall eased opened, and a perfect line of about sixty students, thirty girls and thirty boys, filed into the Hall. None of them had a similar appearance, like the girls of Beaubatons or the men of Durmstrang. They were all of different races; black white, Asian, Spanish, however they all had a sort of…seductive air to them. They obviously didn't have a particular uniform, except for the matching black track jackets with a gold crest emblazoned on the back, along with two holes cut near the shoulder blades. At the back of the line was Audrey, a medium sized woman with ink black hair, lily white skin, dressed in a ankle length black silk skirt and a matching corset with black stiletto hells.

"One, two. One, two, three." The words fell gracefully from Audrey's mouth, and on the count of three, the reason for those wholes became obvious. Each student lifted their heads high as large, demonic-looking wings sprouted from their backs. One by one, they lifted off their feet and glided around the Great Hall, a few shaking the hands of amazed Hogwart's students, before landing gracefully on the stage where McGonagall stood.

"Welcome, welcome, children. Welcome, Miss Blythe." She greeted them all with a handshake and a hug, before turning to Audrey and hugging her as though they were old friends.

"Thank you so much, Miss McGonagall. Children, say hello to Hogwarts, your new home for the school year." In unison, the students all bowed and chorused "Hello, Hogwart's."

Audrey waved one of her students over, a slender girl who looked to have been around Harry's age, with milk chocolate skin, black hair and gold eyes. "This is our valedictorian, Miss Eden Farley. She will explain everything you need to know about our school and customs. Miss Farley…" Eden cleared her throat before speaking.

"Students of Hogwarts, I am pleased to extend our greatest thanks to you for allowing us refuge in your home away from home. For those who don't know, Fairwood is a school in America for creatures known as Incubi and Succubi, creatures who live off of, herm, sex." Students across the Great Hall blushed, giggled, and murmured quietly amongst themselves. "Please know that we are not hostile creatures, but in return for your safety, we must request permission to…feed." Her features suddenly grew stern. "As for the behavior of our young men and women, Fairwood students are to act as ladies and gentlemen, just as they would at home. If students do not act as such," she looked behind her at the smirking faces of her classmates. "They will be dealt with, not only according to Hogwart's methods, but to Fairwood's as well." The smirks all disappeared. "Hopefully, you will all make this the best year of out lives. Thank you." Smiling sweetly, Eden stepped down from the podium and returned to the group of students.

"I think it fair for you all to know, that in honor of our guests, Hogwart's will be throwing a ball, to start off year." At McGonagall's words, the Great Hall, Hogwarts and Fairwood students alike, erupted in a roar of applause and cheers.

Halls of Hogwarts

"They sent students our age to protect us? From over-seas, no less. They could have brought in Aurors, more advanced wizards and witches, but no, McGonagall had to bring in even more students." Ron whined, flailing his arms madly.

"Ron, how old they are has nothing to do with it." Hermoine reprimanded, rolling her eyes.

"The hell it doesn't. Harry agrees with me, don't you, Harry?" Ron asked, but Harry was lost in thought.

'Those eyes…' His thoughts were indulged with Eden, well, Eden's eyes. He could swear he had seen them before.

"Harry?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, what were you saying?" Ron sighed, obviously frustrated.

"I was saying that they shouldn't have sent kids our age to protect us. What stopping You-Know-Who from killing them too?"

"And I keep telling you Ron, their age has nothing to do with it."

"What do you mean, Hermoine?" Harry asked. The girl just shook her head and sighed.

"Do you two even know what Succubi and Incubi are?"

"They'repeople who feed off of sex."

"Wrong, Ron. They aren't people like us. While we're magical, we're still human. They, however, are demons, and the methods that work on us, won't work as easily on them. Not only that, but we need objects such a wands to do magic and brooms to fly, however, they don't need wands and they have a built in flying mechanism, so to speak. That's why they're such a big help to us." The two boys just looked at her as though she were mad.

"How do you come up this stuff?" Ron asked, bewildered. Hermoine just scoffed as she turned into the classroom, the boy's in tow.

* * *

A/N: All this done within little under an hour. This will be slash later on, I just wanted to make sure everyone knew the situation with out getting confused and what not. 


End file.
